Fungi and fungal diseases are a problem of every society and especially fungal diseases of skin of both people and animals belong to frequently occurring diseases of people and animals. Such fungal diseases are even more serious because they are usually transmitted not only by a direct contact of the sick and the healthy but also through the objects, which were in contact with the source of infection.
The treatment of such dermatological diseases is very difficult and lengthy and nowadays, the treatment methods are based especially on the application of system antimycotics, exceptionally also chemotherapy, which means that aggressive forms of treatment with chemical therapeutics are used against pathogenic microorganisms, which cause the diseases; however, they usually impact not only the targeted pathogen but also the tissues of the recipient of the therapeutics. Other aggressive forms of treatment with antibiotics and hormones have contraindication, too.
The said conservative types of treatment are often completed with cosmetic preparations, which are, however, based on the application of chemistry again, even though there are also natural cosmetic preparations, the basic source of which are substances of both floral and animal origin, including some inorganic substances occurring in nature (salts etc.).
Only recently, dermatological troubles have started to be approached differentially and in a complex way and sensitive natural methods have been used preferentially more and more. Such methods also include e.g. the application of the fungus Pythium oligandrum according to the document CZ 9883 U1 in the form of the biological preparation for fighting the origins of dermatophysis, which includes the said fungal organism in the form of oospora as the effective substance, when the total number of oospora is 2×105 in 1 g of the preparation as a maximum. However, this solution has a limited range of application and its effective substance is only bound on the inorganic carrier, which is silicon dioxide.
Fungi from was and fungi, yeast fungi and bacteria from various objects are removed by means of a series of different preparations, which are, however, never based on the application of the effective substance of the fungal organism Pythium oligandrum. 